Fresh Start
by Meagandavis23
Summary: Hermione Granger is back for her 8th year. She's head girl and Draco Malfoy is head boy. Can they have a fresh start? Mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own any characters or anything from the Harry Potter universe. I do not write this for any profit other than the feeling I get writing it. This is my first fic, hope it's ok.**

Hermione always knew she would return. She just thought she'd have her two best friends with her. Hermione was returning to Hogwarts to complete her education, while Harry and Ron had been accepted into the Auror program with the Ministry of Magic.

So here she was, sitting, waiting for Ginny to say a very physical goodbye to her boyfriend Harry. She had stood there making awkward conversation with Ron, who she had recently broken up with, for only 2 minutes, before finding a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione and Ron had tried dating after the final battle, just mere months ago, but they soon realised that they were better as just friends, as they really had nothing in common. Their relationship was short lived.

Ginny had finally joined her

'Sorry that took so long' Ginny said looking flushed, as she sat down next to Hermione.

'It's fine. I'm glad you two finally sorted your shit out and got together" Hermione replied.

'Hey!' Ginny said with a shove to Hermione's shoulder, 'It's not my fault Harry decided to be all noble and break up with me'

'I know,' Hermione chuckled 'I really am happy for you though.'

Ginny smiled. 'Thanks. How long till you have to go to the Heads compartment?'

'Soon. I wonder who Head Boy is this year. I'm surprised I got it at all, being a returning students a year older.' Hermione said.

Ginny scoffed. 'Oh please, you deserve it. No one was surprised at all. Head Girl has had your name on it ever since the results from your first year exams came out.'

Hermione blushed. 'Well I better go see who I'll be sharing a dorm with'

'Good luck!' Ginny called as Hermione walked out the door, 'Hope it's someone hot!'

Hermione shook her head. That's all Ginny had been pestering her about since she broke up with Ron. Ginny had tried many times to set her up with a new guy, but Hermione just wasn't interested in any of them.

Hermione reached the Heads compartment and opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks.

'You've got to be shitting me'

'Hello to you to Granger,' said none other than Draco Malfoy.

'What are you doing here Malfoy? This compartment is reserved for the Head Girl and Boy" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

'Well I guess I'm in the right place them, being Head Boy.' He replied smoothly.

Hermione was speechless. How could this be happening to her. This year was meant to be the best year ever.

She finally found her voice. 'Right, well as the universe is obviously playing a very sick joke on me, let's get a few things straight. You will not come near me, unless you want to be hexed through until next spring. Second, you will respect my privacy at all times. Since we will be living together, I don't want any funny business. Thirdly, if you try anything, and I mean anything, to cause me more harm, I will end you. I've got enough scars from your fucked up family already,' she grabbed her left forearm at this point without even realising she did it. 'Are we understood?'

There was a pause.

'May I speak' Draco asked. Hermione looked at him and waited. Draco looked uncomfortable and gestured for Hermione to sit. She did so reluctantly.

'Right, first of all….I want to say sorry,' he started.

'What?!' Hermione interrupted.

'No interrupting, it's my turn. Just hear me out. I am sorry, for everything. For all the shit that happened during school, and especially for what happened at the Manor. I now realise that everything my father told me and made me believe was total crap. I know you might not ever be able to forgive me, and that's fine. I just want you to know that I truly am sorry and I am a changed person. At least, I'm trying to be.' Draco finished with a sigh.

Hermione sat quietly, thinking this over. When she finally spoke she said,

'Thank you for the apology. As for forgiving you, I'll get back to you on that. From now on through maybe we could have a fresh start.'

She held out her hand, 'I'm Hermione Granger.'

Draco looked at her hand and quickly took it. 'Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN Sorry for gap between chapters. Am trying hard. Hope you enjoy.  
See disclaimer on chapter 1. Don't own anything.**

After arriving at Hogsmede Stations and helping Hagrid get the first years to the boat, Hermione made her way to the carriaged to find the last one about to leave. She ran forward and jumped in to come face to face with the blonde haired man again.

Hermione nodded politely towards him

'Hello again,' Draco replied.

Hermione sat awkwardly in the silence, unsure of what to say.

"Did you have a nice holiday?" Draco asked, unsure of himself.

"Yes it was lovely. Thank you. Yourself?" She replied.

"Oh yeah, I've had better, so am glad to be back,"

Hermione was unsure of what to make of this. She wanted to ask questions, but didn't know if it would be appropriate with the fresh start.

"I can hear the cogs turning in your head. Just ask."

"What happened?" she asked tentatively. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she added quickly.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I'm sure you know that my father was charged and his hearing took place in the break. While I'm glad that he is spending the rest of his miserable life in Azkaban, it took a toll on my mother. She's only known what it's like to spend her life either with her family, or then my father. She's never been alone. I wasn't sure about coming back and leaving her, but she insisted." He said all this looking out the window.

Hermione remained silent listening and processing what he had said.

'I'm sorry Draco,' she murmured, 'I really am. I hope your mother will be alright given time.'

Draco had looked up at the use of his first name, he had never heard it roll off her tongue. He discovered that he had rather liked the way it sounded.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt and they both jerked in their seats. Draco disembarked from the carriage, and while Hermione expected him to stalk away, he waited and held out his hand to help her down. Hermione looked at his hand and took it while trying to not let her hand shake. He quickly released her and walked forward to join the rest of the students making their way up the path to the castle.

Hermione watched him walk away. She was trying to ignore the tingling she still felt in her hand from where he had touched her. It felt cold and rather empty now. She started walking up to the castle when Ginny arrived in front of her.

'Hey, how was the train?' she asked.

'It was fine, quiet.' Hermione replied distractedly.

"Well? Who's the head boy, I heard a rumour that it was Malfoy, but surely not."

Hermione said nothing, but just gave Ginny a look of confirmation.

"No way! Seriously? What the fuck is McGonagall thinking? And you've got to share a dorm with him. At least he's easy on the eyes. Why aren't you more annoyed by this?" Ginny had noticed that Hermione had not said anything.

"He apologised."

"What?!" Ginny actually stopped walking and Hermione had to turn around to find her.

"He apologised for everything, school, what happened at the manor, said he was trying to change and that he realised his father was wrong and is glad he's been sent to Azkaban." Hermione explained.

"And you believe him?" Ginny asked looking at her incredulously.

"He shook my hand, and then took it again to help me out of the carriage. If he wasn't really trying to change, he wouldn't have dared touched a _filthy mudblood_." Hermione pointed out.

"Wow." Ginny said quietly. "That's great then! You have the chance to get between the sheets with that sexy body he's got!"

Hermione just shook her head. "Hurry up Gin, we'll miss the sorting."


End file.
